


Tiger's Ponies

by VampirePaladin



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post canon, Toys, ponies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dolls weren't the only things Trini collected as a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiger's Ponies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



Trini held the box cutter in one hand. She sliced open the tape of the old cardboard box. This one was unlabeled, so she had no idea what was in it. The brown flaps opened to reveal plastic ponies of every color of the rainbow. She reached in and pulled out a white unicorn, with stars and moons on its rump, a red mane and tail with a purple streak in the mane. 

Trini smiled. She remembered getting this pony. It was her first one. She bought it for fifty cents at a garage sale. Even though she had always loved dolls she had rarely played with them. She preferred to keep most of them up on shelves and just looking at them being pretty. My Little Pony was the toy she preferred for actual playtime when she wasn’t out playing sports. 

There were many memories in these toys. She would pick out her selection for the day, go over to Kim’s house, Kim would have her Barbies out and they would play all day. Trini would be the ponies and Kim would be the humans. They had adventures ranging from saving the world to shopping adventures.

She pulled out another white pony with pink hair and a red poppy on her rump. This one had been a birthday present from Kimberly. It was not until months after Trini’s birthday that she discovered that Kim had gotten it as a mail order item. She had heard stories of Kim looking everywhere for Horseshoe Points, even going through garbage at one point.

Trini dug through the box and pulled six ponies out. These were the ones that had been the most special to her, that had memories connected to them. When she was satisfied she picked up the box and walked downstairs to where a little girl was sitting on the floor and was watching TV.

On the screen was a pink pony bouncing all around. The pony was singing. The little girl was singing along. Trini set down the box, picked up the remote and paused the DVD.

“Mommy, I was watching ponies!”

“I’ve got a special surprise for you.”

“What is it?”

“When I was your age I liked My Little Pony too. I had many pony toys.”

The girl’s face lit up like a Christmas Tree during an eclipse. “You like ponies too, Mommy?”

Trini nodded.

The little girl giggled and ran into her bedroom. She came out with her own ponies. Together, mother and daughter played with their little ponies.

From up on a high shelf, Mr. Ticklesneezer watched with silent approval.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=5qolu)


End file.
